A New Year, A New Girl
by FCgurl411
Summary: This story takes place when Harry enters his sixth year. Just as Harry thought he wouldn't be happy again a girl enters the compartment of the Hogwart's Express and starts to talk to him and changes everything. Characters owned by jk rowling Please R
1. New Beginings

Harry had just sat down in the compartment at the very back of the train. He was excited but sad all at the same time to be going back to Hogwarts to enter his sixth year. But, Harry still couldn't forget that Sirius' head would not be popping up in fires this year, or sending any owls from the Order's headquarters. He, Harry, felt quite alone. He was by himself in the compartment, because Hermione and Ron had to receive instructions for the new year since they were prefects.

The train started to move slowly out of King's Cross Station. Harry was surprised no one had bothered him. It had seemed every other compartment was full when he was walking along the hallway to the back. It seemed like hours before the compartment door opened though it had only been a few minutes. Harry, not paying attention, just started talking.

"Really, Ron and Hermione, does it ta-," Harry trailed off because he looked over and noticed it wasn't Ron or Hermione in the compartment but a girl he had never seen before.

"Oh, sorry," she said, "I was just looking for a compartment but all of the others are full. Do you mind if I sit? It's ok if you don't, I'll find somewhere else to go."

"No, it's fine. You can sit," Harry said. He was bewildered though. This girl did not have a British accent. He didn't know where she was from. She didn't seem to be a first year though, she looked to old. Harry didn't care about any of that though, he was more concerned with what she looked like. She had blonde hair about shoulder length. She had dazzling blue eyes that danced in the sunlight. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. Harry guessed she was about Hermione's height. She was wearing a pair of jeans and just a regular short sleeved shirt.

"Thank you," she said. "By the way, My name is Jackie Andrews. What's yours?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never encountered a person in the wizarding world that did not know him. "Er-, oh, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

'This is weird,' Harry thought, 'she must be slow and just hasn't caught on yet.'

"So, what year are you in Harry?" Jackie asked.

"I'm entering my sixth year."

"Really!" Jackie said excitedly. "I'm a sixth year too."

"Really?" Harry said, "what house are you in? I've never seen you around."

"Well," Jackie said while she was laughing, "if you had seen me around, I'd be worried since this is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm transferring to Hogwarts from my school in the United States."

Harry had never heard of a transfer into or out of any wizarding school. He would have to ask Hermione because she would know. "Oh, ok then well, that makes sense. What house do you want to be in then?"

"Doesn't matter really to me that much," Jackie said nonchalantly. "well, any house but Slytherin. But, I guess if I had to choose, it would be Gryffindor."

"I'm in Gryffindor," Harry blurted out, just a little to quickly. Harry's mind was racing. He didn't even know Jackie, but he liked her more than he had even liked Cho. Jackie just seemed to give the impression that everyone who meets her will want to be her friend because she had so light an air about her. Everything she said and did so far was done with a smile on her face. She was definitely different from any girl he knew. Especially, she was different because she wasn't goggling at his forehead, which was definitely different.

"Well, I guess I would like to be in Gryffindor with the first friend I made on the way to my new school."

They talked of other things for a little while before Harry was wondering something else.

"How will you be sorted?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be weird to be sorted with the first

years?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be sorted before but I highly expect that won't happen."

"Ok, then."

They sat in silence for a few minutes when the compartment door again opened. And

again the people standing in the compartment weren't Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Potter," sneered Malfoy, as he looked around the compartment. He spotted Jackie and sat down right next to her, quite close Harry noticed.

"Eat dung Malfoy," Harry said in a wave of anger. Malfoy was putting his arm around Jackie and glancing at Harry to see if he was watching.

"So," Malfoy said, "Who are you?"

"Jackie Andrews," Jackie replied, taking his arm off her shoulders. She was giving him a look of annoyance.

"Did you want something, Malfoy, or are you just waiting for me to jinx you?" Harry said, with a very dark tone. He wasn't happy about Malfoy sitting so close to Jackie. What if she decided she didn't want to sit with Harry any longer and decide to sit with Malfoy? That was impossible though because didn't Jackie say she would like any house but Slytherin. Well, Harry was still worried.

"You want to jinx me Potter," Malfoy said, standing up and raising his wand. "I would like to see you try."

Malfoy's concentration was now so upon Harry that he completely missed Jackie stand up and stick her wand in the middle of his back. Crabbe and Goyle both hadn't noticed this either because they were complete idiots.

"Excuse me Malfoy," Jackie said. "But I don't recall ever asking you to come into the compartment to bother us." Jackie did not look happy at all. "But, if you would like to come back in and properly introduce yourself to me and act like a civilized human being instead of an ugly troll, by all means do so. Now leave."

Malfoy looked confused. He had never had anyone talk to him like that before, who didn't already know he was an ugly troll. He gave one last look at Harry, and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him out of the compartment.

"Why," Jackie said while sitting down, "do people have to be so impolite?"

Harry just looked at her awe struck. He had never seen Malfoy leave at a threat before until they actually threatened him. Harry thought it was so cool how Jackie just stood there and got him to leave.

"That was slick," Harry said. '_Slick?'_ Harry thought, 'Did I really just say _slick_?'

"Slick?" Jackie asked, while she was laughing.

"Never mind," Harry said, also laughing now.

They talked of many things like Quidditch and their favorite subject and things like that. While Jackie's favorite team was the American team, the Freedom Bells, harry didn't really have a favorite. Jackie's favorite subject was Transfiguration, while Harry's was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It didn't seem to long before the Snack Trolley came around. Harry bought a few snacks and split them with Jackie, even though she said for him to eat his own food and let her buy her own. But, he insisted. It was very fun eating the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans with Jackie because she seemed to know what bean you were going to eat next.

"I bet five knuts," Jackie said, "that the next bean you will eat will be chocolate flavored."

"I hope you're right," Harry said. So far he had gotten a grass, wood, brussel sprouts, onions, and a vomit. Harry took out the next bean and quickly popped it into his mouth and just like Jackie had said it was chocolate. "How did you do that?"

"Er, Pure luck," Jackie said, with a worried expession on her face. Harry didn't think it was pure luck.

"Is your family from Ireland or something," Harry said.

"No, Italy actually," she said.

"Oh," he said. If she was Irish she could have had Luck of the Irish. But, that possibility was now struck down.

They changed into their school robes and after what seemed like only a few minutes, the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmeade station. They both began to get their belongings and get off the train with the rest of the school.

"Well, this is where I leave you Harry," Jackie said. "I have to travel across the lake with the first years."

"Well, bye then," Harry said. He began to walk away to find Ron and Hermione. He was worried because they had never shown up on the train even though he saw them board the train.

"Oh, and Harry," Jackie said turning around.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I knew who you were. I mean like you being famous and everything but I just figured you wouldn't want to be goggled at by anymore girls than normal." She said this with a smile, then hurried off towards Hagrid.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione standing by the carriages with the thestrals. He hurried toward them.

"So sorry, Harry that we were not with you on the train," said Hermione. "They had us patrolling the hallway the entire time. It was a pain."

"Harry, who was that girl you were talking to?" Ron asked.

"A new girl I met on the train. A great girl."


	2. Changes at Hogwarts

"What's her name?" Hermione said.

"Jackie Andrews. She's a new girl from America. You'll meet her later," Harry

said.

"Ok then," Ron said, "Shall we get in to the carriage?"

"How old is your new friend Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's a sixth year. She came from her school in America," Harry replied.

"That's odd. I've never read anything about transfers in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione said.

"Her parents talked to Dumbledore and he was of course glad to take her here at Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," Ron said.

They stepped into the carriages but not before Harry saw the thestrals. He was reminded of Sirius immediately. A great blanket of sadness covered him.

"I'm starving," said Ron. He was, like always, anticipating the feast with great anxiety.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, looking exasperated.

Harry did not mind them. They always quarreled like that. But, for some reason, Harry felt that something had changed between them. They pulled up to the castle and got out of the carriage. When they entered the castle, everyone saw that Peeves was once again throwing water balloons. McGonagall was trying to stop him but was, like usual, unsuccessful. Peeves was just that way. One of the balloons hit Malfoy square on the head. Everyone began to laugh. Harry would have to thank Peeves for such a wonderful moment. They entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry I forgot. Fred and George told me to give you this," Ron said. Ron handed Harry a small package. There was a note attached.

Harry,

We thought you could use this.

We invented it this summer.

Don't open it while Hermione's around.

She probably won't allow it

Fred and George

P.S. Visit us in Diagon Alley!

Harry couldn't even begin to think of what it might be. Something against the rules obviously.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "The first years are coming in. I presume you all know what is expected of you. There is one change however. One sixth year is being moved to Hogwarts for reasons of no concern to you and will be sorted with the first years. All of you will treat her with respect." With saying that, she went to gather Jackie and the first years. Jackie hadn't been able to be sorted before everyone came in like she said she would be. When McGonagall returned students were behind her, Jackie at the very front of the pack of first years. The sorting hat sang its usual song once everyone was settled. When it was finished McGonagall said, "Please remain quiet. When I call your name, please step up sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head. First, we shall start with the new sixth year student. Andrews, Jackie,"

Jackie stepped up and placed the hat on her head. "Hmm,' said the sorting hat. "How very odd, this one has already learned magic. Sixth year, eh. Where to put you? This concerns me. Knows much now, but what of her when she first started at magical schools." Harry was starting to get really angry that the hat wouldn't just decide. He really wanted Jackie to be in Gryffindor. The sorting hat continued, "Anxious you were to learn, but not all book smarts. Hmm, it must be GRYFFINDOR!" Jackie immediately looked over to look at where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. She looked very much relieved. She walked over and sat on down by Harry.

"Are these your friends Ron and Hermione?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, they are. Jackie meet Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione meet Jackie Andrews."

"It's very nice to meet you. Harry told me so much about you on the train."

"It's nice to meet you to," said Ron. Harry knew what he was thinking. He was thinking, the same thing that Harry was. That Jackie was very pretty, but not veela pretty like Ron once liked Fleur Deleur. The rest of the first years were sorted into the houses and were finally settled down.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I would like to introduce two new people. First, please welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cagary." He paused while everyone clapped. "Next, is Jackie Andrews who will be helping Professor Trelawney in Divination." Everyone looked baffled by this. This was only a student. How could she be a professor? Everyone clapped anyway. Dumbledore finished his normal announcements and magically served the food.

"Finally," Ron said. After everyone ate their full, Hermione lead them to the common room and told them the password, which was jaboinks. Hermione showed Jackie the ropes and everything she needed to know for the next day. Harry went immediately up stairs and fell asleep, anticipating the next day.

The next morning, Harry awoke early. He tried to wake up Ron, but was unsuccessful. Harry would of thought Ron was dead if he hadn't seen his chest move up and down and felt his breath. So, he left Ron. He went down stairs and was greeted by a full room of people talking about Jackie and the odd announcement Dumbledore had made about her. Apparently, they still wanted to know the story. Finally, tired of all the talk, Harry went down to the Great Hall. When he walked in he was surprised to see Hermione and Jackie already at the table, well into the meal. They seemed to have become friends quickly. Harry felt a shove from behind. Someone was pushing him forward. He turned and saw Ron.

"Don't just stand there like a gawking fool," Ron said, "Go!"

"Fine, then. No need to shove," Harry said in a sing song voice. It felt good to joke around again.

They walked over to Hermione and Jackie and sat down next to them. Ron immediately put eggs, bacon and toast onto his plate and started to shovel it into his mouth. Harry realized he must have grown at least a few inches over the summer.

"Take a breath Ron," Hermione said. She really had become quite pushy towards Ron. Well, more than usual.

"So, what classes do you have today, Harry?" Jackie asked.

Harry pulled out his schedule and looked at it. "Care of Magical Creatures, then Herbology, and double Divination after lunch. Everything looks fine except Divination. Two periods with Trelawney. I can't believe it." Harry said.

"Calm down, I'm teaching today, not her," Jackie said.

"Ok," Ron said, " What is it with you being a professor or something? You are just a sixth year right. Not some old person drinking polyjuice potion. Ow, Hermione quit. It's been bugging me since last night."

"You and everyone else," said Jackie, laughing.

"It's none of your business Ron," Hermione said indignantly. 'What happened to Ron and Hermione this summer?' Harry thought. Maybe he was just imagining things were different about them but he didn't think so. They seemed like they were dating with all the looks they kept giving each other. It seemed like they had a secret that they were waiting to tell.

"I suppose you already know then," said Ron.

"Of course I do," said Hermione. While this was going on Jackie was laughing.

"It's ok Hermione. He's going to find out anyway in class today," Jackie was still laughing as she said this. "I'm not a professor just like um, what you might call a TA."

"TA?" Ron asked.

"Teacher's Assistant, Ron!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Goodness, Hermione," Ron said annoyed, "Would you stop? I asked Jackie not you."

"Sorry," but Hermione didn't look sorry at all.

"Keep going," Ron said, after glaring at Hermione for a moment.

Jackie continued, "I'm helping people with what you might call a more practical seeing. It's more to do with your thoughts, dreams and goals but it's to confusing to explain right now. I'll explain it when you come to class today. Remember if you don't come to class, I'll know where you are. I have it worked out so I see at least every class once a week. My schedule is the same as yours Harry today and I'm guessing Ron's also?"

"Yep," Ron said.

"So, wait, you knew what flavor I would get from the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans because you're a seer?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Jackie. "It is just so easy to win money off of people when you know what's coming next. Sorry, but now you know I won't bet with you anymore.

Well, I gotta go and get some things before classes start. See you at Care of Magical Creatures," Jackie dashed from the Great Hall.

"She's great," Hermione said as she was getting her things together and standing up. "You know she kind of reminds me of me, actually. Looks like I have some competition. I'm going to help Jackie. See you later." She quickly walked out of the Hall after she said this.

"Why do I get the feeling they are keeping something from us?" Ron said gathering his things too.

"Probably because they are," said Harry. "But, that is girls for you. They always keep things from us guys."

"True," Ron replied. "Let's get going. I want to see Hagrid before class starts."

"Did you see him at the feast last night?"

"No, that's why I want to go see him. He has to be there because Grubbly Planks wasn't announced."

"Ok, let's go."

Ron and Harry left the Great Hall and went out the castle towards Hagrid's hut. When they arrived Harry said while knocking, "Hello Hagrid. Are you in there? Hello?"

"Who is it?" Hagrid said gruffly.

"Harry and Ron," Harry said.

"Oh," Hagrid said more cheerfully as he opened the door. "Whatcha doin' out here this early?"

Ron said, "To see you, of course. You didn't think we forgot you, did you?"

"No o' course not. Say Where's Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

"She's helping Harry's new girlfriend," Ron said, emphasizing the word girlfriend.

"Jackie is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend," said Harry quite lousily.

"Oh really, Is that why only the entire school saw you drooling all over yourself when you saw her this morning and last night?" Ron asked. He started to laugh as he said these words.

"Harry, If ya like a girl," Hagrid said, while trying to stifle his own laughs, "you like a girl, and that's that."

"I do not like Jackie."

Ron said, looking quite serious, "So, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out for the next time we go to Hogsmeade?"

"You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yep, you like her," Ron said, laughing harder than he was before. Harry thought Ron might die of laughter.

"Well, maybe you should stop drooling over Hermione," Harry said.

Ron replied still laughing, "One, that was the worst come back I have ever heard. Two, I have never drooled all over myself because of Hermione. I've only thought of her in my head." Ron was basically crying now he was laughing so hard.

"Give it up Harry," Hagrid said. He was also laughing. "No one cares if you like a girl as long as she ain't a Slytherin."

"She's not," Harry said. He began to feel foolish. It really was funny. He joined in and laughed to. They talked of other things until class was about to start.

"Well, come on. Class is gonna start soon," said Hagrid. He didn't sound to ready for classes to start.

The three walked out of the hut and immediately saw people walking towards them. The first of the people were Jackie and Hermione.

When they arrived, Hermione said, "Hagrid, this is Jackie. Jackie, meet Hagrid."

"I think it is so cool to have someone so big as you as a teacher. I've never had a teacher over five feet tall. I think the wizards, like the old wizards who are balding, tried to take a potion to grow their hair back but took the wrong potion and now they are shrinking," Jackie said.

"Well, nice to meet ya. Harry and Ron told me about you," Hagrid said. Ron started snickering.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry said. Ron was laughing a little much.

"Sorry," he said really trying to stop laughing.

Hagrid turned around to go get whatever creature they were to learn about. They got their books out and Harry showed Jackie how to open the Monster Book of Monsters.

"Where were you guys?" Harry asked.

Hermione said, in a very I know something you don't know kind of voice, "Library, but it's none of your concern."

"Yes, none of your concern," said Jackie, smiling. What ever it was, it had to be something really weird.

Ron said, "What are you hiding from us?"

"You'll find out sooner or later," Jackie said, smiling wider. "Later, rather than sooner though."

The lesson that Hagrid had planned was quite a bore. He had decided to just do a review of all the creatures they had learned the year before. After class everyone began walking towards the green houses, everyone but Jackie that is.

Jackie yelled at them, "I've got to be off. I've got some things I need to take care of. I won't be in Herbology, ok. I'll see you in divination. Bye!"

"Where is she going?" Ron asked. "Hermione?"

"I don't know. But it is her business, not ours," Hermione replied.

"Why are you being so bossy Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ron I thought I was always this bossy," Hermione replied with a look of exasperation.

"Well, let's get to Herbology," said Harry. "We'll see her later. We'll find out later probably too. Come on."


	3. The Betrayal

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off for the greenhouses after watching Jackie hurry across the lawn. "Why does she get to skip class? I want to skip Herbology," Ron said.

"Well, maybe we should be thankful she is at least getting Trelawney off our backs for at least one day," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't want to have to deal with Trelawney.

"I guess," Ron said, "but maybe she could get us out of class once."

"Ron, just stop complaining," Hermione said. "You sound like a big baby."

"Hermione, do you ever get tired of being a know-it-all?" Ron asked.

"Only when people with the name Ron ask if I ever get tired of being a know-it-all," Hermione replied, shooting him an evil glance.

"Come on you two," Harry said. 'They fight way to much.' Harry thought. Herbology was just like every other Herbology class. In other words, Harry thought it was boring. When class ended, Ron and Harry went straight to lunch. Hermione, on the other hand, went off to find Jackie and tell her what had happened in Herbology.

"You ready for Divination?" Harry asked.

"More than I have ever been before. I want to see Trelawney's face when Jackie gets more respect than we ever gave her."

"I think Jackie will have to earn respect from some people." 

They headed for the North Tower to find Hermione standing next to the ladder that brought was hanging from the trapdoor in the ceiling, which led into the Divination classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I showed Jackie the way to get here. I was waiting for you two to show up," Hermione said.

"Why? What did we do?" asked Harry.

"You didn't do anything." Hermione replied. "I'm telling you to be good because Jackie is really nervous. So don't go making this harder on her."

Ron looked astonished. "How could you think we would do that? Hello, remember, we like her. If she was a Slytherin, now that is a different story, but she's not. I am very offended!"

"I totally agree with Ron," Harry said.

"I was just reminding you. I have to get to Arithmacy now." She started walking briskly back to the bottom of the North Tower.

"I can't stand it when she does that," Ron said. He said this as he was climbing the ladder. They found Jackie sitting in a chair, her eyes closed. She seemed distant. They chose seats right in front of her so she would know they were rooting her on and to let her know they were listening.

"Do you think we should get her attention?" Ron asked. Harry wasn't sure. What if she was doing something like seeing into the future?

"Hello, Harry and Ron," said Jackie, her eyes still closed. "I see you have chosen the table right in front of me, and Hermione waited outside for you. Umm, to make sure you would be supportive and to actually try out what I tell you to."

"How did you know that?" Ron asked.

"How do you think Ron?" Jackie answered. "Oh, yeah!"

Jackie giggled and opened her eyes. "Oh, yeah," she said imitating Ron.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked.

"Guess," was the answer he was given.

"I hate that," Ron said.

"Oh, all right. I was meditating, if you must know."

"I didn't know witches and wizards meditate." Harry said, looking baffled.

Jackie replied, "It's just my way of clearing my mind and begin to focus on the task that is on hand. You two will learn now that I see you once a week.

"So, we're just gonna do nothing this entire class?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Not necessarily, I have some things to teach and explain first. Oh, and Ron don't ask questions just do as I tell you."

"You sound like Hermione," Ron grumbled.

"Thank you," replied Jackie.

"Ok, people. You all know me but in case you weren't listening last night my name is Jackie Andrews. Just call me Jackie. For now I'll be your Divination teacher for one day a week, as of now. Now, you all know me, but I don't know you. Ok, so take out some parchment and answer the following questions for me. One, name. Two, favorite class. Three, favorite color. Four, Favorite Holiday. Five, What is divination? You have ten minutes to answer these questions."

Everyone answered the questions as they were told, and when ten minutes were up, Jackie collected the papers. "Neville Longbottom would you please raise your hand?" Jackie asked. Neville slowly raised his hand. "No need to be shy, I'm not going to hurt you. You wrote divination was just a class of seeing of the future. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is mam," Neville replied.

"No need to call me mam. I am really a month younger than you," Jackie said. She was trying to help Neville feel more comfortable in class. She was smiling at Neville and finally he smiled back. "Now, what Neville said of Divination is only partly right. Not only is it used to see the future but to understand the past. For instance, everything happens for a reason. If you understand the past you are more likely to be able to see the future. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Dean Thomas, "will we have to gaze into crystal balls and read tea leaves and stuff?"

Jackie replied, "Good question. And your answer is yes and no. This kind of Divination reflects on more of your dreams, hopes, goals, and things of that sort. But, crystal gazing is still a part of it. As I recall, one person in here made something up when crystal gazing and it actually came true. This is what I mean. In ways of making things up in your mind, those things are things being seen. Not all come true, but every seer doesn't see the future all the time. Now here are some rules. No talking when I am talking. Listen to directions the first time they are given. RON WAKE UP! And mainly just have fun. Now what we are going to do for the remainder of this period is meditate. Meditating is very simple. Close your eyes and clear your mind of everything. When you are meditating correctly you will feel peaceful. Everyone do this now."

As everyone cleared their minds, Jackie walked around the room. When she noticed someone playing all she had to do is clear her throat and they would stop. "Now as you get better at meditating, things will sort of enter your mind. It isn't memories, just things of what could and maybe could not happen. As you're meditating gets better, you will notice it is easier to learn in general and which ideas are far fetched and which aren't. The reason is your mind is stronger. It is also harder for people to break into your mind." As Jackie said this, she looked toward Harry. He knew what she meant. This was another way to keep Voldemort out of his mind.

"You all did a great job today. For homework, practice meditating. The easiest time to do it is before you go to bed. It keeps you from having bad dreams. Also write down one dream you have over the next week. Don't make it up either. I will know if you have, Ron. Class dismissed."

When she said this, everyone stood up and began filing out of the classroom. Parvati and Lavender looked skeptical at Jackie as they left, since they had always admired Professor Trelawny. Ron looked sleepy.

"You weren't supposed to fall asleep Ron," Jackie said, while laughing. She picked up her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to. It was just so quiet and I was tired."

"Well, ok Ron, but you better show me you can meditate without falling asleep."

"Can we do this every lesson just sit and do nothing?" Harry asked.

"Sadly no, I would love to, but we can't."

"Did Dumbledore hire you?" Harry asked.

His reply was this, "One, I can't be hired I'm only a student. Two, why would he want me as a professor and three, no." Jackie seemed a little offended. "Why would you ask such a question?"

Harry replied, "Well, Dumbledore had Snape teaching Occlumency to keep Voldemort-"

"Don't say his name!" Ron said.

"Sorry Ron," Harry said. "To keep You-Know-Who from breaking into my head. You said that it would make it harder for people to break into our minds so I just thought he hired you."

"Well, you thought wrong," Jackie said, "but I am here to help you a little with that. I mean meditating can't block someone from your mind completely but in Occlumency your supposed to clear your mind, right, so it helps you with that stuff"

"Ok," Harry replied, "sorry about saying that."

"It's no problem. You just offended me a little. I'm gonna go find Hermione. I have to meet her in the Library before dinner."

"Ok, See you there," Harry called, waving like a goggling idiot.

"Would you please just ask her out?" Ron asked, putting much emphasis on the word please.

"I already told you no," Harry replied.

"Well, you know if you don't soon, I just might."

"You wouldn't," Harry said.

"Oh, I would," Ron said with an evil laugh. "I would if it would get you to ask her out."

"Well, I would just have to ask Hermione out."

"Yeah, I'd want to see that. You know I wouldn't be surprised if they were plotting against us," said Ron, changing the subject.

"Why would they want to plot against us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Hello, I'm a guy. I don't know how girls think," Ron said. Harry and Ron were walking down towards the Great Hall when Harry remembered Fred and George's gift.

"Do you know what Fred and George's gift is?" Harry asked.

"Nope, they told me if I opened it I would have a nose bleed for weeks. But, they said it isn't anything to bad. They just didn't want me to open it."

"Oh." They entered the Great Hall and didn't see Hermione or Jackie anywhere around. Those two just seemed to be up to a big scheme. They spent way too much time in the Library.

Harry and Ron went and sat where there was an enough room for the four to sit with plenty of space around them. As they sat down, Hermione and Jackie entered the Great Hall and walked over to them and also sat down. "Let me guess. You were in the Library," Ron said.

"Umm, Ron, you didn't have to guess. I told you remember." Jackie was just looking at him as she sat down. Ron just looked at her for an answer.

"How do you think this new professor will be for Defense Against the Dart Arts?" Harry asked.

"Well, since I already know him, I think he'll be great. But, as I don't know any of our other professors before this year I have no idea how you'll take him," Jackie replied.

"I have no idea. I guess like every other professor. Each one we've had has had an interesting story," Hermione added to what Jackie said.

"Wait, Jackie how do you already know him?" Ron asked.

"Well, he taught at my school a couple of years back when I was in second year. He taught there for two years until his mother got sick and he returned home. He lived in London before he taught at my school. I have to admit he is one of my favorite professors," was her answer.

"Do you know everybody?" Harry asked.

"No, actually I didn't realize he taught at my old school till this morning."

"Ok, you know everything. Don't you?" Ron said.

"Um, duh," Jackie said with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ron replied.

"I know," Jackie said. "I'm just the funniest person you'll ever meet."

"Are you serious?" said Ron

"I'm being sarcastic, Ron."

"Are you two going to the common room, or are you going back to the library?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, what Harry said," Ron added.

"No, I'm going to the common room," Jackie said, "I have to do some stuff for Herbology." "I'm going to help Jackie, so I'll also be in the common room," Hermione said. "I think we have done enough research for today. Don't you think so Jackie?"

"Yeah, I'm sick of looking through books already. And it is only the first day!" Jackie replied.

"What are you doing research for?" Ron asked.

"How to get two boys, one with brown hair and a lightning bolt scar, and one with red hair and is very tall, to stop asking so many questions that have absolutely nothing to do with them," Jackie answered.

"We have to be going now," Ron said. "For the first time as of now we are walking out on you."

"What?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, let's go Harry," Ron said.

"I was only kidding, Ron. Don't get so mad," Jackie said.

"Well, I'm not mad. Harry just has something to open. Right Harry?" Ron looked as if he wanted to get out of there.

"Oh, yeah, sorry but I do," Harry said to Hermione and Jackie.

"Well, see you," Jackie replied. Then Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and as soon as they were in Gryffindor Tower they went to get the package from Harry's bedside table, Harry asked, "What was that all about?

"I swear those girls are up to something very odd," Ron replied.

"Um, I guess so. But, why did you make me come up here and leave?"

"I wanted to think, which is quite odd for me. Usually, I could care less about what Hermione does in the library," Ron said.

"But, I have a feeling Jackie has a secret and Hermione knows it. And, it isn't anything like, girl stuff, it is a big and important secret and apparently Hermione is the only one who can help her."

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"Well, I don't care. Something big is going on," Ron said. "Go get that package so we can open it." Harry went upstairs to get the package. It took him awhile to get it because he had put it in his trunk so no one would bother it and brought it down stairs. When he got there Ron was looking at the notice board. Ron said, "First Hogsmeade trip is this weekend. It is a little early but I guess they thought they should let us have some fun out first week."

"Ok, that's cool," Harry said. Then he realized why Ron was sharing this information.

"Ron, give it up. I'm not asking her to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Fine," was all Ron said. Harry didn't even realize what Ron was or even could have been thinking about.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ron asked, turning towards him and pointing to the package. "I guess," Harry replied. Harry took the paper off the small parcel and found another short note inside.

Hey Harry,

This is what we call is a do-er.

It can make people you hate do anything you want.

Like make inappropriate noises in class.

Don't worry it is undetectable.

Just push the button and point the arrow at Malfoy and you'll see.

We know it isn't the coolest thing.

But we thought it would bring a smile to your face.

Fred and George

So it wasn't all that important like to help find people like the Marauder's Map. But, Fred and George were right. Harry was going to need something to make him laugh a lot this year when he got down. Harry showed Ron the letter and the very small contraption that was blue and had tiny dials and buttons all around it and one big red button. Everyone was tired after his or her first day. Hermione, Jackie, Ron, and Harry remained in the common room after everyone had gone to their dormitories.

"The first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend," Ron said.

"Really," Jackie said with her eyes suddenly wide open. "I've never been to a complete wizard village before. My old school didn't have any near by so we never even were able to go anywhere."

"Well," Ron said, "how about you and me hang out together and I'll show you all the spots in Hogsmeade. Do you want to?"

Jackie looked quite taken aback. "Sure, I'd love to."

Harry just scowled. How could Ron have done that? How? Hermione also looked a little put out which Harry couldn't understand. Harry stomped off to his dormitory after saying a strained good night to everyone. He then drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	4. A Couple of Couples

The rest of the week for Harry past in a kind of blur. He was still furious at Ron but he couldn't stand not talking to him. So, Harry was only mad whenever he saw Ron conversing with Jackie about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Ron seemed to find it so funny that he, Harry, was mad about Ron asking a girl to Hogsmeade.

"Get over it, mate," Ron said, Friday night. "I'm sure you'll have your chance to hang out with her at Hogsmeade."

This however did not console Harry very much. Of course he would see Jackie in Hogsmeade, but she would be walking around with Ron admiring the sights. Harry did not sleep well on Friday because he stayed up well into the night thinking how disgusted he would be when he heard them laughing up a storm while walking down the street in Hogsmeade.

The next day was bright and sunny. Everyone was anxious for the first Hogsmeade weekend, except Harry who felt sick to his stomach. He walked with Hermione down the path that led to the wizarding village, because Ron and Jackie had been one of the first people to leave the school. Harry and Hermione walked around the village for awhile stepping into Honeydukes to get some chocolate and other candies, but there was no sign of Jackie or Ron anywhere in the store.

Harry feeling thoroughly depressed made a stop at Zonko's joke shop to purchase some things, and to his great surprise he saw Jackie standing in the middle of the store looking at a display of dungbombs.

"You know we can't have those in school," Harry said, which made Jackie jump.

"Oh," Jackie said, smiling, "Harry! Don't come up on me like that."

"I thought you would have seen me coming or something," said Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, no I don't try and see all the time. It makes life kind of dull if you know what I mean."

Ron entered the shop and smiled as soon as he saw Harry. He seemed mightily happy for some reason. "Harry, so glad you're here. Would you take Jackie around the rest of Hogsmeade? I've only just remembered I have someone to meet."

"Oh," said Harry, "Er-, sure let me just go and tell Hermi-"

"Don't have to," Ron smirked, "that's who I'm meeting. Cheerio."

"Did he really just say cheerio?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah I think he did."

Now, that Jackie and Harry were alone, Harry felt a rush of gratitude toward Ron. Then he was wondering how stupid he was for not realizing his scheme from the start. It wasn't something Harry thought Ron would do, so he figured that Hermione was in on it too.

Harry showed Jackie everything there was that was worth seeing in Hogsmeade. They stopped in the Post Office so Jackie could see all the different owls that were used. Then they went up to the Shrieking Shack, which always worth to stop and look at. While they were there, they sat down on some rather large rocks and talked. Harry felt he hadn't been able to talk to Jackie like this in a long time. They talked as if they had known each other for all eternity, and Harry felt great about this.

Then again, he was worried the entire time if Jackie actually liked him. She was hard to read, which it is hard to read girls for a boy anyway, so that doesn't say much of anything. Harry decided he would ask Hermione. She had always talked about Cho liking him last year. How could it be different with Jackie?

Finally, Jackie stood up and said, "So, would you like to make a stop in the Three Broomsticks? I haven't had a butterbeer in what seems like forever."

"Sure, why not," Harry responded.

They walked slowly down the hill away from the Shrieking Shack and towards the main road. They really didn't say anything to each other. Harry kept sneaking glances at Jackie to see if she were looking at him or something else. He realized that most of the time she looked back at him.

As they walked along, suddenly out of nowhere, Jackie tripped and fell. "Ouch," she said, "must have tripped on the hem of my robes."

"Let me help you up," Harry said, giving her hand so he could pull her up. Once Jackie was again upright, instead of letting go of his hand, she held it firm in her own. Harry was not sure what this meant. Jackie's eyes were gazing into his own and she had a look on her face like she was longing to say something.

Jackie after a few seconds released Harry's hand, with a look of disappointment, and walked on towards the road. Harry followed her, not sure of what to do or say. It was just so weird, Jackie being the first girl he had seriously liked since Cho. Harry was racking his brains for what to do. He hurried to catch up with Jackie, because she had been walking quite fast.

"Hey," Harry said, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do or not, but he slipped his own hand into Jackie's, "I don't mind holding your hand."

Jackie turned her head, a single tear starting to run down her cheek, and quickly wiped it away and beamed at Harry. He gave her hand a firm squeeze as they started to again walk towards The Three Broomsticks.

Harry and Jackie did not see Ron or Hermione the rest of the time they were in Hogsmeade. Harry wondered where they had gone as Harry and Jackie walked, hand in hand, towards the castle. Harry had decided it had been a day well spent. He would have to thank Ron when he found him. Jackie wanted to go back to the common room and find Hermione. So Harry just followed her. When, they arrived at the fat lady's portrait, they gave the password, (jaboinks) and entered the common room.

One quick glance around and Harry knew Hermione and Ron were not in Gryffindor Tower.

"Where could they be?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "but I think it is time Jackie that you found out how we get around the castle at night without anyone noticing us." Harry started going to his dormitory when he turned and said, "Wait here."

Harry quickly went up to his dormitory where he approached his trunk at the foot of his four poster bed, and pulled out the Marauder's Map. He put it in his pocket and run down back to the common room. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked as Harry pulled her toward the door.

"We can't talk in here," Harry said.

They walked swiftly to an empty classroom where Harry closed the door and revealed the secrets of the Marauder's Map. She looked very fascinated. "Your father and his friends made this at school?" she asked.

"Yea."

"This is an amazing thing for someone at there age to develop. They must have been talented at magic," Jackie said.

"Everyone tells me they were," Harry said. He started to study the map to try and find Ron and Hermione. They were in an empty classroom on the second floor. "What on Earth would they be doing in there?"

"No idea," Jackie said, but she had smirk on her face.

"No," said Harry, "they couldn't be… they would have said something." Harry started walking quickly to the second floor classroom where Ron and Hermione were supposedly were. When he was getting close, Jackie put a hand on his shoulder to slow him down.

"They'll here you if you are to loud," she said.

"Right," Harry began walking as quietly as he could. When they arrived outside the door, Harry was about to open the door when Jackie said, "Wait." She pulled out an extendable ear out of her pocket, which Harry didn't realize she had one, attached the string to her ear and slid it under the door.

"Ok, just checking to make sure," Jackie said, "you can open the door now."

Harry pushed the large door open and couldn't believe what he had just walked in on. Well, what he saw did explain the weird behavior between his two best friends lately. Ron and Hermione quickly jumped apart from each other.

"You're dating?" Harry said in amazement.

"Er-" Ron said.

"No getting out of it Ron," Jackie said, "I mean you were kissing."

"Alright," Hermione said, " we were going to tell you but we just hadn't gotten around to it and we didn't want you to feel like we were excluding you because instead of three mutual friends we would become a couple and a person and-"

Harry cut her off. "Who cares," he said, "I still got Jackie to hang out with when ya'll want to be alone. So maybe it won't be so bad."

"Really," Ron said, "well, in that case, will you please excuse us?"

"Ron," Hermione said, "we've been here for awhile don't you think?"

"Ok," Ron said, "Let's go." With that, the four of them left the classroom. Ron and Hermione were holding hands. They looked relieved to finally have their secret off their chests.

Jackie looked at Harry and said, "They're sweet together aren't they?"

"Yeah," Harry secretly hoped that Jackie would think that one day they looked as "sweet" as Ron and Hermione did. Well, if he ever asked her out that is. Harry rubbed his hands through his jet black hair and looked at Jackie. He put a hand on her arm so she would stop walking. "Er, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to do…er… what we did today again sometime?"

Jackie smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sure why not." Harry was beaming at her and then they quickly went to catch up with Ron and Hermione.


End file.
